Antes de irme
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Ella siempre estaba ahí, en la azotea, como si esperara a algo o alguien, no se movía, permanecía en ese sitio disfrutando de su soledad, sin intenciones de bajar. Hace unos días subió, y nunca más volvió a salir de ahí, su estancia en la azotea era molesta, ese lugar era el favorito de Hibari, su presencia era un fastidio.


Ciaossu ~~

No sé de dónde saqué esta idea, está dedicado a **Dayana Farfalla** porque le he enseñado otras cosas que he escrito y sé que le gusta cuando escribo cosas como estas xD asique espero que esto siga la línea de lo que le he estado mostrando, lo comencé a escribir en esos días en los cuales no estaba segura de seguir en FF, lo cual explica en cierto modo la trama... Será un ONE-SHOT! lo digo en letras grandes porque suelo escribir one-shots y al final los alargo y hago fics xDD espero que no pase lo mismo esta vez.

Extiendo la dedicatoria a **Saya Christopher **y a **Darkinocence**

Se han dado cuenta que me encanta dedicar escritos (?)

* * *

Ella siempre estaba ahí, en la azotea, como si esperara a algo o alguien, no se movía, permanecía en ese sitio disfrutando de su soledad, sin intenciones de bajar. Hace unos días subió, y nunca más volvió a salir de ahí, su estancia en la azotea era molesta, ese lugar era el favorito de Hibari, su presencia era un fastidio.

Siempre llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela, la prestigiosa Midori, que quedaba a un par de calles más allá.

La primera vez que el presidente del comité disciplinario y esa niña se vieron no fue en la azotea, sino que en un día cualquiera, ninguno de los dos se habló, pero fueron conscientes de su coexistencia. Ella andaba alrededor de Tsunayoshi y su grupo de herbívoros. Él rondaba los pasillos de su querida Namichuu. Se vieron. Eso fue todo.

Así continuaron topándose el uno con el otro, siempre que a Sawada se veía envuelto en esos asuntos de la mafia, siempre se cruzaban miradas, nunca palabras.

Hace una semana que ella no revoloteaba alrededor de los herbívoros, sino que permanecía en la azotea, ellos no sabían que Haru estaba escondida ahí, la buscaron incontables veces, pero nunca la encontraron. Llenaron su teléfono de llamadas, hablaron con la policía y se llevaron a cabo incansables búsquedas. Nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Fue por eso que, finalmente, Hibari se vio en la obligación de sacarla de Namichuu, se estaba armando demasiado escándalo por su desaparición.

—Fuera —le ordenó.

—Haru no puede —respondió ella—. Haru se está escondiendo ~desu.

—Los herbívoros hacen mucho alboroto porque no saben dónde estás.

—Dígales que Haru está bien.

La mirada del prefecto se oscureció, no le gustaba la idea de que una herbívora le dijera qué hacer, pero no tenía intenciones de unirse a la psicosis colectiva, por lo que respetó su deseo de alejarse de la manada, permitiéndole permanecer en la azotea.

Aprendieron a convivir, Haru nunca hacía ruido cuando Hibari subía a la azotea para dormir, lo dejaba descansar y luego él se iba, sin decirse palabras, solo cruzando sus miradas cuando necesitaban saludar y decirse adiós.

Ella se convirtió en un fantasma a su alrededor, siempre miraba el campus con ojos soñadores, viendo cómo sus amigos se reunían allá abajo, con la latente añoranza de volver a ser parte de esas juntas, pero algo se lo impedía. No podía bajar, su cuerpo se lo negaba, algo la detenía, su consciencia la atormentaba, como si descender fuera el peor de los pecados.

Eso también se lo decía a Hibari, cuando lo veía marcharse, sin culpas, sin daños, solo se iba y ya.

_Haru se esconde._ No sabía de qué, simplemente quería esconderse, permanecer sola, no quería ver a nadie, y la compañía de Hibari era tan etérea que apenas se palpaba.

Encontraron el cuerpo de Haru sin vida, pero ella permaneció moviéndose dentro de la azotea.

Había algo que siempre veía cuando miraba hacia abajo, que le oprimía el pecho y hacía que sus ojos soltaran lágrimas, no notaba qué era, simplemente la hacía sentir mal. _Como mirar al vacío y ponerse a llorar._

_¿Quién es Haru?_ Por qué siempre se autodenominaba así, necesitaba decirlo en cada oración para estar completa, no podía omitirlo, salía de sus labios antes de poder darse cuenta. ¿Por qué se había puesto un nombre tan alegre? Haru era primavera, en la primavera la gente ama, sueña y vive sus emociones con más intensidad, el sol brilla, las flores florecen. Sus emociones padecían exactamente lo contrario.

Ella lo veía. Esas tardes en las que permanecía de pie viendo hacia abajo, eran tardes de primavera, la gente se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que el código de la estación exigía. Haru no.

—Hibari-san. ¿Cuál es el secreto para poder bajar? —preguntó un día, en el que ya no soportó más la incógnita.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no hubo expresión en su rostro que lo delatara. Él ya sabía leer un saludo y una despedida en esos orbes castaños, por lo que sorprendentemente pudo traducir esa mirada confusa. Ella hablaba enserio.

—Caminar hasta la puerta y bajar los escalones —respondió.

Hibari estaba recostado, hace unos minutos se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que una voz femenina lo despertó. Haru se sentó a su lado, y lo miró inquisitiva.

—Hibari-san, ¿usted sabe de qué se esconde Haru?

El silencio, en este caso, no concedió.

Ella se levantó y dio vueltas por la azotea, algo le impedía bajar, había algo en la primera planta que no quería ver, pero por más que buscase con la mirada todas las tardes, o estrujara su mente en busca de la respuesta, todo resultaba inútil.

Y de ser una persona callada y sigilosa, se trasformó en una niña pequeña, que todos los días llenaba de preguntas a Hibari, como si él poseyera la respuesta de todas sus inquietudes. Al principio eran coherentes, casi filosóficas, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a perder lógica.

La esencia de Haru estaba volviendo, lento y seguro recobraba su inocencia y su alegría.

Ella no fue la única que cambió, para Hibari era molesto el ruido que esa niña hacía, pero curiosamente se sorprendió a si mismo pasando más tiempo en la azotea, junto a ella, que en cualquier otro sitio. Ahora protegía con mucha más vehemencia ese lugar, totalmente indispuesto a que alguien subiera y se topara con Haru, no quería que ella se fuera.

—Hibari-san. ¿Cómo se habrá subido tan alto la persona que pintó el cielo?

El aludido le dedicó una gélida mirada, pero ella ni se inmutó, sus ojos continuaron mirando con duda.

—Con una escalera —respondió, sin pensarlo mucho, sus argumentos obvios y sin sentido iban a la par con las incoherentes preguntas de Haru, y por más estúpida que era la respuesta, ella siempre lo creía.

—Hibari-san. ¿Por qué usted siempre habla como si quisiera comerse a la gente? Siempre los amenaza con morder hasta la muerte. ¿Alguna vez se ha comido a una persona? ~desu.

—Sí.

—¡Hahi!

Hibari, obviamente se refería a las miles de palizas que había dado en su vida, pero Haru lo interpretó de otro modo.

—Hibari-san is dangerous ~desu. Usted no debería comer personas —Haru guardó silencio, su rostro se tornó reflexivo y por un momento pareció que algo coherente saldría de sus labios—. Hibari-san. ¿Por qué Haru nunca come con usted?

—Porque no tienes hambre.

Hace un par de días el guardián de la nube le compró una hamburguesa a Haru, suponiendo que con tantos días ahí arriba ella podría estar sintiéndose hambrienta. Sin embargo, ella no quiso probar un bocado, por lo que acabó comiéndosela él.

Pasó un mes y Haru se decretó oficialmente desaparecida, Hibari era el único que sabía dónde estaba, pero guardó silencio en un acto de avaricia.

Era curioso. Le gustaba subir a la azotea y encontrarse con su cálida sonrisa de bienvenida, ver cómo sus ojos se alegraban en cuanto lo veía llegar, y cómo se entristecían al verlo partir. Cuando daba sus rondas siempre miraba en dirección a la cúspide del edificio, para asegurarse de que ella continuaba ahí.

Haru siempre lo saludaba desde las alturas, agitando enérgicamente su mano. Hibari nunca respondía al saludo, simplemente volteaba la mirada, tranquilo de saber que ella lo esperaba en su lugar secreto.

Una vez no la encontró, cosa que lo obligó a dejar su ronda y subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin entender por qué. No era su problema, si ella decidía marcharse pues podía hacerlo, sin embargo no quería subir y encontrarse el sitio vacío. Entonces, ¿por qué subía con tanta prisa?

Cuando llegó la encontró jugando con Hibird. Después de ese día, el pequeño pajarito se encargó de la tarea de permanecer siempre junto a Haru, y en caso de que alguien subiera, o ella bajara, Hibird debía volar a avisarle a su amo.

Así fue como Haru dejó de mirar hacia el patio, centrando toda su atención en la avecilla.

Dos meses. 61 días, exactamente, pasaron antes de que Haru volviera a mirar por la azotea.

Ese día comenzaban las vacaciones, y sintió deseos de ver cómo los estudiantes abandonaban la escuela ansiosos por los días de libertad que se avecinaban.

—Es cierto, Haru no ha ido a clases ~desu… —miró pensativa, intentando recordar por qué no.

En ese momento entró Hibari, y sintió que la alegría llenaba por completo su cuerpo, era como estar enamorada, pero no era amor. Recordaba haber amado a alguien, sabía que cuando una persona amaba, su corazón se aceleraba con la presencia de la otra persona, la sangre corría con más fuerza para teñir su rostro de rojo, y su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera distinta a como lo hace con otras personas. Sin embargo, la dicha que sentía cada vez que lo veía era muy similar. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba muerta, no tenía un cuerpo que reaccionara ante los estímulos.

Pudo haber pasado otro mes, o un año completo, el tiempo se hacía efímero en esa azotea, de pronto el correr del reloj se había transformado en la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando Hibari la conoció, su materialización era casi sólida, incluso podía tocarla si lo deseaba, compartían pequeños contactos efímeros. Cuando Haru tomó confianza podía correr a él, tomaba sus manos, lo abrazaba, y disfrutaba de su tacto. Hibari parecía de roca, le costó más soltarse, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Con el tiempo su cuerpo se hizo más traslúcido, más transparente, casi intocable, como si fuera una simple ilusión. Estaba desapareciendo.

Cuando miró nuevamente al patio vio lo que siempre le había causado dolor, Tsuna y Kyoko besándose, pero esta vez su alma errante no se incomodó, sino que otro sentimiento apareció en ella.

Miró sus manos, la punta de sus dedos ya casi era invisible, rozó el metal de la barra de contención y descubrió que ya no podía sentirlo. Comenzó a llorar, porque no quería irse, aunque era estúpido, hace tiempo que se había ido, sus amigos ya la habían olvidado, aceptaron su perdida, se acostumbraron a su ausencia, ella se había convertido en un simple recuerdo, su presencia formaba parte del pasado.

Ella siempre procuraba ocultar sus lágrimas, no requería mucho esfuerzo ya que eran casi invisibles, ni siquiera ella las podía sentir por completo sobre sus mejillas.

Un día Hibari la obligó a bajar. Para entonces ya había olvidado por qué se mantenía dentro de la azotea, simplemente permanecía ahí por costumbre, el motivo de su estadía había perdido importancia. Salió por la puerta movida por la curiosidad, caminó un largo camino detrás del prefecto, por más que intentaba descubrir a dónde iba, él no tenía intenciones de decírselo.

Llegaron al cementerio.

—Hibari-san, ¿por qué estamos en un sitio tan triste? —preguntó, observando con cierto temor las lápidas, grises y abandonadas.

La gente olvidaba rápido a las personas, rápidamente recordó el motivo de sus lágrimas todos los días, pero se contuvo y continuó avanzando detrás de Hibari, hasta que sus ojos vieron una tumba rodeada de flores.

El prefecto pasó de largo por aquella tumba, pero Haru se detuvo a leer el nombre de la persona que no había sido olvidada, sus orbes castaños se llenaron de lágrimas y en su rostro se dibujó en su rostro al ver que el nombre rodeado de flores era el suyo. Incluso habían puesto una foto de ella junto a todos sus amigos.

Se quedó un tiempo apreciando el colorido lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta que cada vez más flores aparecían en su tumba. Cuando se volteó a ver, sus amigos estaban ahí, desechando los ramos viejos y colocando nuevos. Ellos no la veían, pero Haru si podía ver que ellos no la habían abandonado, hasta ese entonces los había visto completamente indiferentes a su muerte, ahora veía que en realidad siempre la recordaban, y la continuarían recordando.

Tsuna… Kyoko.. Gokudera… Yamamoto… Chrome... Lambo… I-pin… Nana... Dino… Chrome… Hibari… Haru…

La foto que decoraba su tumba parecía haberse materializado por última vez, solo para ella.

.

.

.

—Hibari-san, ¿cómo supo que Haru…?

—Estabas penando en mi escuela —la interrumpió, pero Haru no se molestó.

—El alma de Haru no podía descansar, ahora podrá hacerlo gracias a usted ~desu.

Era una despedida, Haru podía sentir la dicha en su interior, esa calma que le iba a permitir irse oficialmente. Solo había una cosa que la sujetaba, y es que aún no recibía su último beso de buenas noches.

—Haru le dará un agradecimiento ~desu.

Su vida comenzó a pasar frente a ella, en vez de llorar comenzó a sonreír, pues tenía tantos recuerdos bellos almacenados que pesaban más que la tristeza del momento. Había muerto por una tontería, una caída, luego de saber que Tsuna había preferido a Kyoko por sobre ella, corrió a la azotea para poder esconderse, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista. Un golpe en la cabeza la mató, la caída solo sirvió para esconder su cuerpo unos minutos, quizás gracias a la caída la noticia se supo más rápido. Nunca lo sabría, eso importaba.

Su alma inquieta no quería aceptar su muerte, no sin sentirse amada, no sin amar.

Antes de irse por el túnel, se sintió más querida que nunca, y más amada también.

La luz era cegadora, quemaba su vista. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, habría pensado que se estaban derritiendo producto de la fuerte luz.

No supo si la luz disminuyó su intensidad o sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo. Lo primero que vio en cuanto recobró la vista fue a Daniella Octava, quien sonreía en su dirección, era una cálida mirada que le daba la bienvenida. Cuando miró más allá, pudo ver al resto de la familia Vongola, incluyendo a la primera generación.


End file.
